1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication devices. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for dynamically delivering targeted information from a device management service to a wireless mobile device using a bulletin system.
2. The Related Technology
As wireless consumer communication technologies implemented in mobile consumer devices such as satellite receivers, personal digital assistants, cell phones, etc., gain popularity across a broad spectrum of users, an ever increasing range of applications are being devised for implementation with such devices. As the devices become more popular and complex, there is an increased need for a service which can manage, control, and update the devices in an efficient way.
Typically, device management techniques require that devices perform specific processing commands when they receive them from the management service. Previously, such processing commands were distributed to all or the majority of the devices associated with the service, and involved only a limited exchange of dynamic information between the device and the management service. Because of the widespread distribution and general applicability of the processing commands, it was difficult for device management services to adequately and efficiently tailor processing commands to meet the requirements of each individual device.
For instance, two otherwise identical devices may be operating two different versions of a particular software application. Without a more targeted system designed to retrieve only the software updates required for each individual device, the devices would spend unnecessary time uploading content that was not required, and there would be more large data transfers to each individual device.
Conversely, in situations where there is a large group of devices requiring identical content or an identical service, there is a need for a content provider or a device management service that can efficiently notify and transfer the requisite data to the devices as a group.
Therefore, there is a need in the present art for more efficient means by which a content provider or device management service can provide targeted content to individual devices using an efficient bulletin system.